Through The Broken Glass: Pokemon and Naruto Cross
by Starlightx438
Summary: When you're in a place where personal strength is your way of survival, what do you do? Especially when you're being relied on for completing a war that's too strong for even that village. Pokémon Naruto crossover!


_**Through The Broken Glass**_

Chapter 1: La Fille

Michiko Yukiko. A mere thirteen year old girl. She was just a regular young child living in the Sinnoh Region of the Pokémon Realm. Well, that wasn't just the final case. As a well-known "assistant" to Professor Rowan, she began to travel to every known region of the World of Pokémon. People began to recognize her as she traveled to different towns. Once they saw her noble sea-green eyes, and ominous black hair with just a touch of a bloody red highlight, they would literally bow down. In the World of Pokémon, Yukiko was recognized as the Champion, regardless whether or not she actually beat the Elite Four and the real Champions. Her team consisted usually of six Pokémon, whom she nicknamed with lovely names. They're Lucario (Emily, level 70), Luxray (Nana, level 71), Empoleon (Sugar Plum, level 73), Staraptor (Christine, level 70), Weavile (Sharpie, Level 70), and Garchomp (Sparrce, level 72). All of them have high skilled moves and agilities, and will do everything in their power to protect Yukiko. Yukiko training them, and forming strong bonds with them, will definitely come in handy for what she's about to endure. Once hailed as a Champion, she was, now she'll be reduced to worm-bait, or in this case, a low-leveled Genin, when personal strength is your own passageway to survival.

It was just a normal day at Professor Rowan's Pokémon Lab in Sandgem Town. Yuki came in through the door with her Luxray staying protectively at her side. The clock read "8:00 AM," and the Prof was standing by his desk, his Pokédex in his hand.

"Good morning, Prof," Yuki stated, a hint of gentleness in her tone. She was always the polite, quiet one. Luxray's yellow and orange gleaming eyes searched the white coat of the Prof, always wary.

"Ah, good morning, Yuki. You, too, Nana," He said, turning to face his upstanding assistant. His usual scary eyes were gone, and a fiercer tone took its place in his eyes. Rowan called this his serious look, and it had to be real astonishing for him to have an even more serious look.

"Yuki, we have…problems in another place. Another world has sent us a Noctowl, in search for you," He stated. Yuki cocked her head to the side, not realizing her own fame. She was known in other places outside the World of Pokémon? That was pretty cool. But what do they need her for?

"What do they need me for?" Her curiosity shone in her question, her eyes filled with wonder.

"They know your strength and your Pokémon, and they're using that to their advantage. They weren't discrete in the message, but I assume they need you in some sort of battle,"

"But, I can't fight for myself…I'm not that strong, Professor!"

"It's your knowledge and belief in your Pokémon that they want. It's not about your physical abilities, it's your strategy mastermind that makes you so valuable." Yuki took a step back, a little scared. If the Prof was right, and this is a real battle she's being forced into, doesn't that make her vulnerable to death? And her own buddies; what if they weren't strong enough for these forces? The Prof eased his look and smiled with a gentleness.

"I know you can do it, Yuki, I believe in you. You are by far the strongest Pokémon _MASTER _that I've been honored to get to know." Yuki stood in disbelief, her jaw a gapping hole. She sighed, and looked at the ground. A smile formed on her face as she bravely took a stand.

"Just tell me how to get there, and I'll complete the mission for you, Prof!" The Prof chuckled under his breath.

"Just fly on this Noctowl's back, and you'll be taken there." He stood aside, and a shiny Noctowl appeared. The Noctowl gazed upon the living legend in front of him. Beside Yuki, Nana couldn't hold back a growl. She distrusted anything that could inflict damage on her master.

"Nana, calm down, I'm sure everything'll be fine," Yuki purred the words to her beloved, and one of her favorite Pokémon. Nana whined to herself, her eyes laying low against her head, as a way to say, "I'm sorry." Yuki put Nana back into her Pokéball for her own safety and climbed aboard the Noctowl "ferry." As soon as they were outside, the dark-feathered Noctowl spread his wide wings and set to the skies, the wind blowing through both of them. A black hole appeared upright in the sky that instantly sucked up the two. Once inside, the Noctowl disappeared, and Yuki was left dropping in an abyss. Her screams were shut away by the wind whipping across her body. The "Champion" now was helpless to save herself. Around her, the scenery had a black background with hues of blue everywhere. The lighter blues had an abstract feel to them, as the darker hues melted away into the black color. She felt like she was falling, but she really wasn't. There's no explanation to say how she was falling, but she wasn't, but all I can say to describe her fall is that it was a total dream…

Even voices were calling out to her. They whispered against her ear, saying, "It's the Champion," and "She's going to save us!" As she "fell" deeper into this trench, visions appeared against the blue hues. Yuki saw a village suffering from the aftermath of a war. Bodies were everywhere, dead against rocks and the ground. Horror struck her face, as she wanted to cry sympathy tears for the fallen people. How could she stop a war with just six of her prized Pokémon? Sure, she was powerful, but was she enough? There was no way in hell she could stop all this and bring a new peace. Everything was pounding down on her. It felt like arms were wrapping around her throat and strangling her. She was suffocating with the responsibilities she never wanted and hoped was only a nightmare. It was too much for this Champion to handle, and soon, she merely passed out from the stress…

"Is it her, Kakashi-sensei…? The Champion…?" A boy's voice sprang onto her randomly from out of the blue. However, it seemed like she was underwater, and the voice was so far away. The words weren't clear…

"It is, Naruto. Look at this belt she was carrying; these red and white balls, or Pokéballs, are for holding Pokémon. It definitely has to be her." An older voice appeared too, and everything was getting clearer. Curiosity struck her, and she "swam closer to the surface."

"She sure is pretty, sensei…" The other voice, the first one, spoke again. Who were these people? Did she land? Or was this some sorry dream after a nightmare? Hold on… did someone just poke her?

"Sh-she flinched! She's waking up!" A hyperactive voice came, and this time it was a girl's voice.

"Calmez-vous*, Sakura," Cooed the older man's voice (*calm down). As reality set back in, Yuki's eyes fluttered and uneasily awoken. At first, her vision was blurry, and she was very confused. As her vision settled in, Yuki saw four people. Three boys and a girl. The older man had spiky silver hair. Wait, all three of the boys have spiky hair. How, uhm, ironic. The two other boys were completely different. One had blonde hair, and had…whiskers. The other had raven hair and extremely cold eyes. Freaked out, she instantly sat up, even though she was really dizzy (and it showed). Her hands reached behind her and inched to find her belt to call her Pokémon. But one problem laid in her path: Kakashi had it, but to her, it was missing.

"Looking for this?" Kakashi dangled the belt in her face; a happy, teasing expression in his right eye. A glare formed in her eyes as she grabbed it forcefully out of his hands. She winced, her head in suicidal pain. She couldn't remember anything that just happened, and she grew fearful.

"Have no fear, Yuki, we're here to carry you to your mission. You're going to stay with us for a while," Kakashi said, picking her up on her back. Honestly, that sudden rage Yukiko had melted away, replaced by exhaustion. As she rested upon the strange man's back, her eyes started to close again, way out of energy.

Until next time~see yah!

I own absolutely nothing, except YUKIKO MICHIKO.

The Pokémon are based off mine, except mine are weaker in level, lolz…

Until next time~see yah!

Mwah~ n_n


End file.
